


Consequences of Missing Ice Cream

by Bleumoo



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleumoo/pseuds/Bleumoo
Summary: (this was written when coven originally aired)  Prompt fulfillment: Cordelia teaches Misty how to drive.





	Consequences of Missing Ice Cream

Prompt request: cordelia teaches Misty how to drive.

A/N: This is pure fluff. 

"You've never driven at all? Not even once?" Cordelia was shocked. She knew that Misty came from the backwoods, but she figured that even those Pentecostal lunatics taught their children how to drive.

Misty shrugged, leaning her head around the freezer door. "I dunno, anytime we needed ta' go somewhere, everybody just took a bus. I never gave it a bit of thought, Miss Cordelia…" She trailed off as her head again disappeared behind the door, followed by more sounds of rummaging, "Y'all don't have any ice cream?"

"No, we don't Misty. Honestly, the presence of ice cream has not been a priority as of late," she glanced at her watch, "the girls should be out for another few hours. Would you like to go get some?"

The words had barely left her mouth when the freezer shut with a loud slam, revealing the grinning swamp witch. "That would be perfect, Miss Cordelia! You can teach me how to drive! After all-", she sidled up to Cordelia with a coy smile, "there ain't a better teacher in this whole city!"

Misty punctuated this statement by grasping Cordelia's hands and stepping even closer to her. She must have sensed Cordelia's hesitation, "Please, Delia? I wouldn't wanna learn from anyone but you…" The younger witch was dangerously close, and the way that Misty's thumb was brushing back and forth across her knuckles was very distracting indeed. Cordelia decided that she had to act quickly, lest Misty notice the blush that was rapidly spreading across her skin. Whether it was from Misty's praise or her closeness was not a subject she was willing to broach at the moment. She stepped back, dropping the younger woman's hands.

"Yes, Misty, I suppose I can take-," her sentence was cut off by the whoop of excitement from Misty, who had disappeared from the kitchen and was at that moment clambering up the stairs. "I'll go get Stevie!"

Cordelia sighed; a bit frustrated with herself that there was no request that she could deny when it came from Misty Day.

Cordelia had already backed the car out of the garage by the time the swamp witch appeared, brandishing her copy of Rumors that Zoe had given her. She hopped in the seat beside Cordelia, grinning from ear to ear and nodding as Cordelia explained the basics of vehicle maneuvering and road safety to her.

"I'm gonna be good at this, Miss Cordelia. I can tell."

As they started down the road, Cordelia sent a silent prayer to whoever may be listening that they both would survive this encounter.

"Misty! Watch it!"

Cordelia's eyes had jerked back to the road as an SUV flew past them, the driver shaking his fist and laying on his horn, a string of unintelligible expletives trailing along in his wake.

Misty turned her head towards Cordelia, who had a white knuckle grip on the younger witch's thigh. She leaned across the center console to whisper in the wide-eyed Cordelia's ear.

"Not that I'm complaining, Miss Cordelia, but it's messin' with my concentration a bit havin' your hand there…"

Upon realizing where her hand was, Cordelia flushed scarlet once again, averting her eyes out the window and carefully removing her hand. She laced her fingers together in her lap and pressed her cheek against the window. At least the cool glass did a bit to calm her rosy cheeks, which were certainly flushed because of their near accident and not because her palm still tingled with the warmth of Misty's leg.

"Just pay attention to the road, Miss Day."

The rest of the drive progressed without incident, much to Cordelia's surprise.

Madison had nearly given her a heart attack the first time out, and as far as Cordelia knew she still drove like a maniac, and Zoe wasn't much better.

With Misty, Cordelia only had to correct a few errors here and there. By the time the two of them left the store, Misty's driving was far and away her greatest accomplishment as a driver's education instructor.

She was doing well enough that Cordelia allowed her attention to lapse a bit once she realized that she could sneak uninterrupted glances at Misty without getting caught. She told herself that this observation was purely innocent.

It was natural to appreciate a beautiful woman's features after all, and Misty was indeed beautiful. Cordelia allowed her gaze to trail from Misty's endearingly messy golden hair to her gorgeous eyes…eyes that, much to Cordelia's continuing embarrassment were staring right back at her as they waited at a red light.

"You're uh..," Why was her voice so husky all of a sudden? She cleared her throat, "…you're doing very well Misty."

Misty grinned and turned her attention to the CD player, thankfully missing Cordelia's flustered state.

Cordelia busied herself with her purse, desperately trying not to make eye contact again. Why was she acting like this? Why did Misty have to want ice cream at this time of day? Was this light always this long?

As if Misty could read her mind, she blew her breath out in a huff and turned to Cordelia.

"Does this light always take its sweet time like this? We'da' been home already if it weren't for this damn light!"

What a wonderful time for another one of Misty's powers to manifest, Cordelia mused. It would do her wonders to have Misty aware of how often Cordelia thought of her.

The teacher in her asserted itself as she prepared to launch into an informative speech about the necessity of traffic signals and laws when Misty took a forlorn look at the backseat then shifted her eyes to meet Cordelia's own. She reached out and gently took Cordelia's hand, and entwined their fingers together as she leaned towards Cordelia. The serious look on Misty's face gave her pause, as did their lightly entangled hands. Cordelia found herself leaning in as well, holding her breath.

"If this keeps up, our rocky road will be rocky soup, and I got no experience bringin' dairy products back from the dead, Miss Cordelia."

Cordelia's pursed lips parted in a smile, then a snort, and finally a laugh at Misty's serious demeanor. The swamp witch began to laugh too as the light turned green, her mirth boosted not only by her successful driving, but by the fact that Cordelia made no move to pull her hand away.

Misty pulled the car into the driveway, momentarily removing her hand from Cordelia's to shift the car into park and cut the ignition.

"I just wanted to thank ya', Miss Cordelia. I don't reckon anyone else would have bothered to take the time to teach me all this stuff," Misty took Cordelia's hand again, lightly rubbing the older woman's palm with her thumb as she leaned towards Cordelia once again. Her voice lowered a bit as the gap between them lessened. "I really appreciate it."

Cordelia found herself drawn to Misty again, her body acting of its own accord and leaning into the other woman across the middle console. "Misty, you don't have to thank me. You needed someone to teach you and I am, after all, your headmistress. It wasn't any trouble. There are many things I can teach you." Cordelia dropped her gaze from Misty's upon realizing how close the other woman was, and how suddenly hot it had gotten in the small sedan.

"Oh, I'm sure there are, Miss Cordelia. I bet there's some things I can teach you as well, if you're willin' to learn."

Misty was drawing closer to her with each passing second, her eyes dropping to Cordelia's lips as a light rain began to patter on the metal roof of the car. They were close enough now that Cordelia could feel the ghosting of Misty's breath on her lips.

"Would you like that, Delia?"

Cordelia remained paralyzed, the sensory overload of Misty's touch, her proximity… the light scent of her perfume and something earthy and green and uniquely Misty Day was too much for her. Her eyes fluttered shut as her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, anticipating and hoping that this time, Misty would kiss her and end this delicious suffering. A tidal wave of realization hit her; she wanted Misty Day desperately and had since the first time she had set foot in the Academy. She made a small affirmative noise as she noticed that Misty's breath was coming in small exhalations, as was her own. They were breathing the same air. That intoxicated her. If it weren't for the barrier between them, Cordelia thought, there would be no question that Misty would have climbed on top of her by now. The thought of Misty Day straddling her in the car while the rain poured down caused a small whimper to escape her lips.

Misty was now threading her fingers through her hair in a gloriously distracting way as the very last bit of resistance inside Cordelia sprung to the forefront of her mind.

"Misty, what about the ice cream?"

The response Cordelia received was a whisper, only a bit louder than the rapid breathing coming from both of the witches.

"There's somethin' I been cravin' a hell of a lot more than ice cream, Cordelia."

With that, Misty slid her hand to the nape of Cordelia's neck and finally brought their lips together.

The rain began to pour as the container of Breyer's in the backseat began to soften, and neither witch cared one bit.

Inside the house, Fiona had arisen from her midday post-vodka tonic nap and was staring disdainfully at the contents of the freezer.

"Why in the hell do we never have ice cream?"


End file.
